Romance 13:8
by Mon3lisa
Summary: Lavi knows Allen needs it, and if he’s going to have to convince him the hard way then he’d do it. LavixAllen


Romance 13:8

Summary: Lavi knows Allen needs it, and if he's going to have to convince him the hard way then he'd do it. [LavixAllen]

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man (c) Katsura Hoshino

Rate: PG-15

Genre(s): Drabble. Fluff, some humor.

Warnings: Sexual implications and some language. Bitch(y)!Allen (AllenxLavi?)

Author's comments: Thought of this when I found that funny verse I discovered when I was researching for this other fic XD hooray for puns BD I was going to make the omake a fanart a long time ago but it slipped in at the ending so, uh, I hope the mental image is as comical as it should be ^^; I'm not good at verbal humor ._.

btw, the beginning is full of words that sound extremely nooby-fanfic-authorish so..yeah, just to let you know, I really hate intentional use of multiple rows of letters and immature behavior from characters but I had to; I'm very sorry. This fic is rather strange in general actually; I don't know how I managed to write like this ._.

Er, on with the ficUu

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" A whine resonates in a high pitch.

"No," the white-haired boy says firmly, roughly pushing the redhead away. "Not now. I need to train and you should be doing something of the same nature as well. Don't you have work to do, _ Mr. Bookman Junior_?"

The last phrase pulls a whine and yet more pleads from the 18-year old as he vainly tries to reason with the prophesized Destroyer of Time again. "But Alleeeen, it's been so long! I thought you'd miss me or feel restrained or something!" Lavi tries to pull the shorter boy back on his lap upon the bed. "Can't you appreciate my worry for you?" He tries, giving Allen the most his one eye can give a kicked-down-poor-puppy look. "Please?"

The whitehead snorts. "May I remind you that you are my senior? You should be able to control yourself better, stupid Lavi." He once again attempts to pry his arms away from his waist but Lavi whines again and holds fast.

"Nuuu!! Don't make me make love with my own hands again!!" He wails.

Next thing he knows, he's sprawled to the ground with a stinging, painful bump on his head and his little lover walking towards the open door in a huff.

"Unlike some people, Lavi, I actually take good use of my time to do something productive." Allen says, stepping out. "Stupid rabbit." The door bangs shut, leaving Lavi in a pool of loss and defeat.

"It's precisely that, Allen! I DO wanna do something 'productive'!!" He screams at the door and the retreating footsteps. "Thanks for being so appreciative of my concerns! You know you want it!! You know you need it too, you tense little tick!"

But he gets no reply, and Lavi can only groan and drop his forehead on the cold stone floor. He quietly lays there, muttering just what an _idiot_ Allen is and how training can only do SO MUCH to relieve the tension and by God, if that silly beansprout thinks he can get away with this without owing Lavi anything he's absolutely wr-

Lavi's inner ego peaks its rabbit ears. Owe...?

He quietly grins to himself.

--

"Romance 13:8~"

Allen jerks, almost spilling the onion soup all down his front. "L-Lavi! You idiot! Don't suddenly sneak on me like that, dammit!" Allen puts down the bowl (almost squashing Timcanpy under it) and frantically checks his shirt for any stains. Luckily, there's none, and Allen learns to breathe again. Habits die hard, he thinks.

"General Cross sure had it tough on you, eh?"

Allen didn't have to look up to know that Lavi was already somehow on the other end of the long table with his grin propped up on his palms. "He doesn't like filthy appearances, right? I personally wouldn't mind, as long as they know how to take care of the mess afterwards." Lavi slightly bends his head a little lower and offers Allen a mysterious upwards curl of his lips.

Allen gives him a passive glare and tries to ignore the mischievous look the redhead was giving him. His chest slightly clenches even so as he picks up his spoon and Tim flutters over to have a taste. Allen knew perfectly well that his previous rejection was a little mean, and for Lavi to be smiling after something like that meant that he was up to no good again. Allen sighed, not in the mood for games, and confronted the redhead's gaze annoyingly; trying to mask his anxiety.

"What?" He asks with a blunt edge.

Lavi grins. "Romans 13:8." He gets up, ignoring Allen's irritated look. "With an 's', by the way," he grins.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Allen shouts, irate.

The redhead innocently waves goodbye and calls swiftly with a touch of mockery, "Perhaps I'd do something productive and start in the library~!"

Allen almost jumps over the table to strangle him, but he is stopped by the dangerously tottering stack of dirty plates. He instead crushes the spoon in his hand; hoping that Jeryy doesn't care for the silverware as much as for his porcelain plates.

Allen pouts at the white stack; just why does Jeryy insist on letting Allen use _porcelain_ when just about everybody knows that he has a trauma with debts anyway?! Allen inwardly growls. Can his day get any worse?!

--

Lavi lies on the bed, humming contentedly as he jiggles his ankle on his raised knee.

"_Soon,_" Lavi thinks happily. "_He'll come stomping in, yell accusations at me, before he collapses from the sheer exhaustion of shouting himself hoarse over the one thing he hates the most in the world, and I'll quietly pick him up, carry him over to the bed, and..._" Lavi happily snickers and shakes his ankle more enthusiastically. "_Soon..._"

The door slams open, and Lavi jumps. He looks up and for a fraction of a second, he sees Allen's visage piercing pure irritation in Lavi's directions.

He yanks the door shut.

"A-"

The door didn't even finish its slam before Allen was all over Lavi, kissing him in such vigor and so forcefully that Lavi, amidst the flurry of other thoughts, fears that the mattress boards will break. Something does break however, and Lavi hoarsely gasps when he sees blurredly an outline of Allen straddling his hips and his (still) stainless shirt ripped open and buttons landing all around him.

"So I'm in debt to you?" The younger boy breathes, roughly getting down again to meet nose-to-nose with the stunned Bookman Junior. "Let's see if _this_'ll be enough to pay it all off, you greedy rabbit."

Lavi doesn't give an answer at first, but his smile comes back.

He replies,

"_Let no debt remain outstanding, except the continuing debt to love one another, for he who loves his fellowman has fulfilled the law._"

Allen smiles.

A little too gleefully.

--

"…………"

Allen hums, twiddling a strand of hair in his fingers as he ponders his next decision. "Let's see, what else. I'll have a cheese soufflé, clam chowder, consommé, steak haché, some entrecôte, roast duck, and oh! They have some _foie gras_, Lavi, I'd love to order a couple if you don't mind." He winks, flashing a wicked smile. "What about two whole plates?"

Lavi splutters and he almost falls off his chair. "Allen! Don't you know how expensive those are?? I'm already having trouble getting Komui off my back for having him pay for my expenses!"

"I believe those are of _your_ doings whenever your hammer 'accidentally' crashes into buildings all the time," Allen closes the menu, smiling terribly. "Surely this is nothing compared to those costs. Right, Lavi? Surely you...ah," He taps his bottom lip with a single finger, teasing the poor redhead across the table. "Have a debt to owe?"

The waiter smiles weakly at Lavi, who slumps back in his chair and groans. Allen dutifully hands the menu back to the waiter, who bids him a "bon soirée" as he takes his leave, enthralled that a very promising two customers have knocked at their restaurant's door.

Allen takes a small sip from his carbonated water, offering Tim some bread (that you have to pay for!). Lavi eyes his chirping, carefree lover and offers his forehead to the surface of the table. "_Dammit._" Lavi thinks, feeling downcast and heavy. "_Loving Allen is a damn expensive thing to maintain..._"

Cross would've been proud.


End file.
